


Géminis

by zumodepatataplis (potatojuiceplease)



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual, Sueños de Piedra, Títeres de la Magia
Genre: Fanfic, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatojuiceplease/pseuds/zumodepatataplis
Summary: One-Shot Hazence por San Valentín.Hazan es un desastre con la magia. La Torre de Sienna no está dispuesto a albergarlo durante mucho más tiempo si no demuestra que merece estar allí, y si quiere salvar su futuro como hechicero, necesita hacer algo, y pronto.Clarence es brillante. Como futuro Maestro de la Torre de Idyll, hay pocos hechizos y tradiciones mágicas que se le resistan, y aún menos que planteen un misterio para su mejor amiga, la inteligente y bella Ariadne.Pero cuando Hazan intenta algo a la desesperada para salvar su lugar en Sienna, ninguno de los dos sabe las implicaciones que llegará a tener. Y es que, en ocasiones, los secretos de las estrellas albergan destinos insólitos...





	1. Primera parte

**Author's Note:**

> Se suponía que iba a escribir esto por San Valentín, y estoy editando esta nota en abril, justo dos meses más tarde. Y se suponía que iba a ser un one-shot, y tras once mil palabrejas de nada, he tenido que dividirlo... Estoy leyendo el PD. que me dejó Selene en mi ejemplar de Títeres cuando me lo dedicó en la presentación de Rojo y Oro, y solo puedo decir una cosa a las autoras de Marabilia, si es que estáis leyendo esto: Aquí lo tenéis. Perdón de antemano por los posibles deslices y horrores estilísticos.
> 
> Un último detalle: cada línea divisoria marca un cambio de punto de vista, ya que se alternan el de Hazan y el de Clarence. Ahora sí, ¡feliz lectura!

_"En muy raras ocasiones, puede verse en el firmamento la constelación de Géminis, los gemelos astrales, cuya antigua atribución no era fraternal, sino romántica..."_

Cierro el libro de Astronomía y suspiro, saturado. Tía Anthea va a matarme cuando me pregunte por el tercer plano celeste y yo solo tenga para ofrecer una sonrisa apurada, pero ya no puedo más tras cuatro horas estudiando puntos en el cielo sin siquiera verlos realmente. Me bailan todos los nombres, del primero al último.

Menudo desastre de Maestro vas a ser, Clarence.

Pensando en la excusa que voy a ofrecer a mis tíos, abro y cierro la mano distraídamente. No creo que vayan a tragarse lo de la migraña por sexta vez y, teniendo en cuenta que solo Ariadne los domina, alegar que me ha alcanzado un poderoso hechizo desmemorizador desviado es ridículo.

Mientras intento decidir si pedirle a Ari que me desmemorice de verdad, arriesgándome a una amnesia permanente pero librándome del examen oral de Astronomía, me fijo en unas manchitas oscuras en el dorso de mi puño. Unas que me llaman la atención y me hacen encorvarme sobre el escritorio, atento. Porque, aunque parezca imposible incluso entre las cuatro paredes de la biblioteca de la Torre de Idyll, se están moviendo, serpenteando entre mis nudillos. Uniéndose, curvándose...

Formando letras.

* * *

 

Cuando era pequeño, Greta solía contarme el cuento de los primeros príncipes de Silfos. Uno de ellos, al enfrentarse a un milenario dragón que amenazaba el entonces diminuto reino y que podría destruirlo o convertirlo en el lugar más próspero de toda Marabilia, hizo trampas e intentó engañar al majestuoso reptil, que se limitó a chamuscarlo con una llamarada. Pero el otro, aun con el peso de semejante responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, no se dejó doblegar por la presión y fue honesto y humilde con el dragón, convirtiéndose en el monarca bajo cuyo mandato Silfos vivió su época más esplendorosa. Arthmael, claro, lo desdeñaría como segundón a su propia magnificencia. Por fortuna, la historia no la escribió Arthmael.

Sea como sea, la moraleja de la leyenda (aparte de que no hay que hacer enfadar a un dragón) era que la honestidad tiene su recompensa; y el crédulo Hazan de siete años que escuchó extasiado aquel cuento decidió, como si fuera un príncipe sin corona, seguir el ejemplo de sinceridad y transparencia de Arus I de Silfos.

Qué evidente es que el crédulo Hazan de siete años no tenía exámenes.

Nunca me han gustado las trampas ni los engaños, pero esta vez me juego demasiado. Son los exámenes de final de trimestre y, si no apruebo, me van a invitar a abandonar la Torre de Sienna sin opción de declinar la oferta. Llevo meses estudiando sin parar, pero ni por esas soy capaz de acordarme de cuándo se descubrieron las propiedades de las escamas de sirena, o de los nombres de las estrellas que forman la figura de Asteria, la Amazona, en el cielo.

Contra la piel la pluma, dócil y fluida sobre el pergamino, se torna irascible y salvaje. Deja un trazo irregular, torpe e insoportablemente picante a su paso, y no he podido anotarme ni cinco eventos históricos importantes cuando la sensación es tan espantosa que me obliga a dejar de escribir.

Quizá sea un aviso respecto a lo que estoy intentando hacer.

Con un resoplido frustrado, me levanto de la silla y doy un par de vueltas por mi habitación mientras sacudo la mano para intentar calmar las molestias. Hay mil papeles, apuntes y libros desparramados por el suelo, como si me hubiera vuelto a equivocar con los hechizos de viento; y, aun así, están mucho más ordenados ahí tirados que dentro de mi cabeza. Me quedo mirando una hoja en la que hay garabateadas doce propiedades de la mandrágora que debería saberme al dedillo, pero que ni siquiera recuerdo haber copiado.

Menuda me espera mañana.

No sé si estoy agobiado, desesperado o si tengo ganas de saltar por la ventana y dejar que el destino decida. Me dejo caer sobre la cama, rebotando ligeramente, y entierro la cara en las manos. Sienna ha sido mi hogar y mi sueño durante años, pero parece que no estoy a la altura a la hora de conservarlo. Llevo dos trimestres de locura, matándome a estudiar para nada, y a este ritmo, serán la patética última impresión que causaré en esta Torre. Es posible que no valga para la magia. De hecho, viendo mis resultados, es bastante probable.

El mundo de la magia sin mí es el mismo; pero no sé quién seré yo sin la magia.

Me pican los dedos sobre los que la tinta, aún fresca, da la impresión de ondularse como una serpiente. Ya ni siquiera veo bien, de lo exhausto que estoy. Miro por la ventana: la luna está más cerca de acostarse que de haberse levantado. No sé qué hora es, pero casi prefiero no saberlo. Ahora la única duda es si debería pasar lo poco que queda hasta el primer examen intentando meterme mil datos en la cabeza sin éxito o dormir un poco para evitar enfrentarme a mis problemas. ¿Hace cuánto que no uso la cama para algo aparte de la acumulación compulsiva de manuales y notas de clase? Apenas recuerdo lo que es dormir tapado con una manta, en lugar de hecho un siete sobre el escritorio.

Míralo por el lado bueno, Hazan: si te echan de aquí, podrás dormir más de dos horas seguidas en una cama calentita. Si encuentras con qué pagártela, claro.

Al final, el primer examen es una masacre tan espantosa como me esperaba. Lo poco que me garabateé, de alguna manera, había desaparecido a la mañana siguiente, así que no he podido rascar ni siquiera media décima. Historia de Marabilia, Historia de Sienna y Astronomía suspensas. Me quedan cinco asignaturas, y con suerte aprobaré dos. Juraría que la profesora, la Maestra Casiopea, me ha mirado con lástima al salir. Debe de haberle echado una ojeada a mis tres folios llenos de información que no es la que me piden y que no soy capaz de interrelacionar.

No sé qué me hace sentir peor, si hacerlo todo mal o que los demás se den cuenta y me tengan lástima por ello.

Pese a que ni siquiera es algo útil, trazo líneas con la pluma sobre la piel de mi muñeca. La sensación no deja de ser desagradable, pero por lo menos me distrae de mi inminente fracaso. Al pasar, varios estudiantes giran las cabezas y murmuran sobre el chiquillo inútil sentado en el alféizar del ventanal que da a la cancela de entrada de la Torre, pero hoy no tengo fuerzas para intentar luchar contra todo lo malo que despiertan en mí. Me estoy ahogando en un mar de inseguridad y dudas, y no hay ningún flotador a la vista.

Entonces desaparece el mapa negro que se extendía por mi antebrazo.

Parpadeando, me froto la mano, que ahora está impoluta. ¿Cómo ha podido desaparecer toda esa tinta así, de repente? No entiendo nada. Quizá sea una propiedad mágica de la tinta normal y corriente que no conozco, cosa que a estas alturas no me sorprendería. Pero no puedo evitar sentir una curiosidad aplastante, que parece drenar un poco el océano en el que lucho por mantenerme a flote.

Con la mano temblorosa, dibujo un grueso punto sobre el nudillo de mi dedo anular para luego, en un arranque de inspiración, dibujar otros ocho que forman la representación más sencilla que hay de Orión, el Cazador: el cinturón, tres estrellas arriba y tres abajo. No me sale especialmente bien, pero no es el amor al arte lo que me mueve. 

Contengo la respiración mientras se vuelve a desvanecer el dibujo.

Los pasillos están casi vacíos ya, lo que significa que seguramente llego tarde al último examen de hoy; aunque el misterio de la tinta evanescente me tiene absorbido, y eso que es una tontería estando en una torre de hechicería, me levanto de la fría piedra y me apresuro hacia la puerta del aula de Teoría de la Magia. Voy a tener casi diez minutos menos que los demás para hacer el examen, si es que me dejan entrar, pero entre lo poco que sé y el misterio que me aguarda al terminar, el puño de ansiedad que me oprime el corazón afloja un poquito su agarre.

* * *

—¿Clarence? ¡Clarence! ¡CLARENCE!

Ariadne me pega en la cabeza con una cuchara de madera empapada en poción somnífera, que desprende un olor tan potente que bostezo en cuanto su fragancia a flores me hace cosquillas en la nariz. No me duele tanto el golpe en sí como el hecho de que que me lo ha dado en medio de una clase que compartimos con casi un cuarto de los alumnos de la Torre.

—¡Au! —me quejo, frotándome la nuca—. ¿Qué haces, Ari? Eso sirve para remover, no para apalear a la gente.

—¿Se puede saber dónde tienes la cabeza? —Con un resoplido, limpia la cuchara con un trapo antes de meterla de lleno en el caldero otra vez—. Casi se te pasa la poción.

Con las mejillas calientes por la vergüenza, compruebo que el espeso líquido ha comenzado a pegarse al peltre. Murmuro un hechizo para intentar salvarla, aunque ya no tiene arreglo. Me va a tocar empezar desde cero, y todo por entusiasmarme como un chiquillo con unos garabatos mal hechos que aparecen de repente en mi mano.

—Lo siento, Ari —me disculpo, tragándome el orgullo porque sé que tiene toda la razón—. Estoy bastante distraído con el examen de Astronomía.

—¿Eh? —Mientras espolvorea picadillo de raíz de enebro en su poción, Ari ladea la cabeza como un búho para mirarme—. Pero si lo has tenido esta mañana y te ha salido bien, ¿no?

Muy buena, Clarence.

Fijo la mirada en las paredes de piedra maciza del laboratorio, que por algún motivo me aportan calidez, calma y seguridad, mientras busco una salida a mi tremenda metedura de pata. No sé qué demonios me pasa desde ayer; no es solo lo de la tinta que aparece sobre mi mano, y que me toca borrar cada poco tiempo, sino también una sensación extraña que parece inundarme el pecho. No es infelicidad, eso lo sé, pero tampoco se parece a nada que conozca. Tiene cierto regusto amargo que recuerda al anhelo, pero también una energía poderosa y urgente que no reconozco.

Tantas horas inclinado sobre libros polvorientos me están haciendo mella, he de reconocerlo.

—Sí, ya, bueno, pero... —Unas nuevas manchitas negras que comienzan a salpicarme el dedo índice me distraen. Cada una de ellas viene acompañada de un ligero pinchazo, y esta vez no parecen responder a un motivo en concreto. Las últimas fueron un intento fallido de la constelación de Orión, y antes, las fechas de las Guerras de Sucesión de Rydia; mentiría si dijera que no tengo curiosidad por saber qué toca ahora.

Ariadne, que no solo es más inteligente que nadie sino también observadora hasta extremos inquietantes, me toma la mano para examinarla.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunta, observando cómo aparecen nuevos puntos oscuros sobre mi piel—. ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad mortal o algo así? ¿Te han echado un maleficio hace poco?

—Que yo sepa, no. A menos que te dediques a embrujarme a escondidas...

Ari no me contesta, lo que demuestra que, aunque quiera ocultarlo, la aparición de las manchitas la atrae poderosamente. Casi puedo ver los engranajes de su mente girando, rebuscando en los archivos de su memoria para tratar de encontrar algo que pueda explicarlo. Nada como un enigma para encandilar a Ariadne.

—No recuerdo nada sobre apariciones de manchas extrañas —admite, frustrada, unos segundos después—. Pero lo voy a buscar en los Antiguos Manuscritos. Toma, encárgate de la poción y no la arruines como has hecho con la tuya.

Distante, centrada ya en el misterio que parece resistirse a su prodigiosa mente, Ari me tiende la cuchara de madera con la que no hace tanto me ha pegado antes de recogerse las faldas y marcharse a toda prisa, murmurando cosas que sólo tienen sentido para ella. Tío Archibald la mira de reojo mientras se pasea entre las mesas de madera, pero no dice nada. Está acostumbrado a que Ari vaya y venga sin dar demasiadas explicaciones y, aunque no lo estuviera, es una alumna más que intachable. Nadie puede reprocharle que se marche en medio de una clase de pociones cuando ella misma ha desarrollado ya unas cuantas.

—¿Está bien Ariadne? —me pregunta cuando pasa por mi sitio.

—Sí —asiento, intentando concentrarme en que no se me pase el líquido en ebullición—. Quiere ir a buscar algo que se le ha ocurrido en la biblioteca, eso es todo.

Tío Archibald no dice nada y se aleja de mí, con las manos a la espalda mientras nos vigila a todos con mirada de halcón.

* * *

Cuando me dan el examen, no es ninguna sorpresa ver que no lo he logrado. No solo se me olvidó lo poco que sabía, no solo se me borraron solas los patéticos intentos de "recordatorios", no solo tuve poco tiempo y no solo estaba demasiado absorbido por el misterio latente en mi mano. A todo eso se le añadió la circunstancia de que no valgo para la magia, simple y llanamente. No pertenezco a ella, aun si quiero creer a cualquier precio que ella me pertenece, aunque sea solo un poquito, a mí. 

—Lo siento, Hazan —murmura la Maestra Casiopea—. De verdad que sí.

—Gracias —mascullo yo, girando el papel para no tener que enfrentarme cara a cara con mi fracaso. Conocer su existencia ya es lo suficientemente doloroso.

Espero a que se vaya sin mirarla, concentrado en el suelo de madera bajo mis pies y preguntándome si, con un poco de suerte para variar, podría cobrar vida y engullirme. Pero no se marcha. Las tablas de caoba del suelo crujen y chirrían mientras ella cambia el peso de pierna de forma casi rítmica. Nerviosa. 

—Yo... Creo que sí que vales para la magia —dice al fin. Quiero reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. ¿Acaso mi patético rendimiento y el conocimiento de ello no son ya suficiente castigo para mí? ¿Por qué siente la necesidad de hurgar más en la herida?—. De verdad que sí. Quizá aquí no hayas tenido éxito, pero... No todo el mundo aprende de las maneras convencionales. Sin embargo, no hay una sola persona de toda Marabilia que no pueda lograr lo que se propone si lo intenta, y mucho menos tú, Hazan. Dentro de cada uno de nosotros hay un mago, una persona con ganas de cambiar la realidad; solo tienes que averiguar de qué forma lo hará el tuyo. Aquí, en Sienna, no hemos sido capaces de ayudarte a encontrarla, pero eso no quiere decir que no exista. No quiere decir que no vayas a hallar tu camino en otra parte.

Algo se agita en mi pecho cuando oigo esas palabras. Alzo la vista para mirar a los ojos a la primera mujer de toda Marabilia que se ha arriesgado a creer en mí, pero ya se ha ido, veloz como un rayo. 

La mariposa dentro de mí tiembla de nuevo.

Esperanza.

No sé si soplar o cortarle las alas.

* * *

—Recuerda, por favor, repasar el estado de mis maceraciones cada tres horas —repite tío Archibald por enésima vez, calándose el estrafalario sombrero que le regaló tía Anthea por su cumpleaños. Conociéndolo como lo conozco, sé que se lo quitará en cuanto salga de la Torre—. Si no, la mitad no servirán para nada, y la otra mitad os asfixiará mientras dormís.

Prefiero no saber qué es lo que está preparando en el Aula de Pociones.

—Tranquilo, Archibald —lo corta tía Anthea con delicadeza, aprovechando que su mellizo está distraído mirándose al espejo para poner los ojos en blanco—. Clarence no es un niño de tres años. Sabe cuáles son sus responsabilidades, y no va a descuidarlas solo porque no estés tú para regañarlo.

El resoplido de mi tío indica que no está del todo de acuerdo con esa afirmación, pero no replica más. Con un carraspeo dramático, se inclina para coger una bolsa negra del suelo y se gira hacia nosotros.

—Bueno, me voy ya. El camino hasta Idyll es largo, y no quiero llegar más tarde del anochecer. Los caminos se llenan de bandidos a los que preferiría no tener que embrujar.

—Adiós, tío Archibald —digo, dándole un breve abrazo. Su bigote me hace cosquillas en la nariz, como lleva haciendo desde que tengo uso de razón.

—Hasta pronto, hermano. —Tía Anthea lo abraza también, sonriendo—. Saluda a nuestro viejo amigo de mi parte. Y ten un poco de piedad con los bandidos, anda. 

Su hermano suelta una carcajada breve y seca que pronto se convierte en tos.

—Antes de que os deis cuenta, habré vuelto. Adiós, familia.

Mientras comienza a alejarse de nosotros por el polvoriento camino de arena, me giro sobre mis talones y regreso a la Torre, cuya inmensidad se cierne sobre mí al acercarme a sus pesados portones de madera. Sé que tío Archibald volverá, que tía Anthea está conmigo y que es ella quien dirige la Torre en ausencia de mi tío (y también en su presencia), pero no puedo evitar sentir que, de algún modo, comienzan a dejarme al mando.

Y no sé si eso es bueno o malo.

Pero, por el momento, tengo otras cosas en las que pensar. Me miro la mano, impoluta desde hace unas horas. Tras el revuelo y frenesí de tinta de ayer y esta mañana, se me hace muy extraño no ver mapas negros trazándose entre mis nudillos como por arte de magia; mientras me rasco el dorso de la mano, distraído, pienso en Ariadne y su frustración por no saber qué es lo que provoca las líneas y puntos sobre mi piel. ¿Alguna maldición, quizá? Espero que no. Son bastante molestas, y quitarlas es tan laborioso como peliagudo.

Me dirijo a la biblioteca para hablar con Ariadne cuando, de pronto, se me ocurre algo.

Quizá no sea una maldición, y quizá tampoco sea un simple hechizo. Quizá esta magia... No sea solo mía.

No suelo colarme en las aulas para tomar las plumas y los tinteros de los alumnos cuando están vacías, pero cuando comienzo a deslizar la punta blanca sobre mi piel, todos los posibles prejuicios y reparos se desvanecen ante la expectación y el deseo que me embargan. 

Algo en mi interior ha despertado, y comienza a revolucionarse.


	2. Segunda parte

Tengo hasta última hora de la tarde para recoger todo aquello a lo que pueda llamar mío y abandonar la Torre. Dado que he suspendido ya más de la mitad de las asignaturas, me invitan a no hacer los exámenes que me quedan. No hay milagro en toda Marabilia que pueda salvarme. Pero me doy cuenta, cuando miro a mi alrededor en mi habitación, de que no han nada que de verdad quiera llevarme conmigo. Dondequiera que vaya, dudo que me sean de mucha utilidad los manuales ajados de Historia de Sienna o de Mitología de Marabilia. Donarlos al sistema de préstamos de la Torre será la primera y única cosa que haya hecho a derechas aquí, a decir verdad.

Pese a que lo único que ha representado para mí estos últimos veces ha sido una jaula asfixiante, me cuesta decir adiós a mi habitación cuando llega el momento de dejarla para siempre. Al pensar en las largas noches en vela, inclinado sobre rollos de pergamino casi interminables, no me parecen tan malos. Supongo que la mente no suele quedarse con las cosas que le hacen daño, y por eso el recuerdo no me da tantas ganas de llorar como solían hacer esas situaciones. Por lo menos hay una parte de mí que es inteligente.

—Tienes que irte, Hazan —me dice amablemente la Maestra Casiopea, poniéndome una mano regordeta en el hombro—. No te preocupes; si encontramos algo tuyo, te lo enviaremos a la dirección que necesites. Solo tienes que dejarla señalada en secretaría antes de irte, ¿vale?

Casiopea es una buena mujer, y lo más cercano a una abuela que he tenido nunca, así que me contengo para no gritar que no sé adónde pretenden enviarme nada, si desde que me han echado mi vida no tiene absolutamente ninguna dirección, rumbo o sentido. Intento recordarme que no es culpa suya para calmarme, y me digo a mí mismo que quien hizo el examen de pena no fue ella, sino yo. No me han echado, sino que no he sido capaz de quedarme. El inútil soy yo.

—Claro —respondo, débil, en lugar de soltar bilis. No es el momento, el lugar ni la persona—. Me... ¿Me acompañará hasta la puerta?

—Por supuesto —susurra ella—. Por supuesto.

Juntos, recorremos por última vez el pasillo de piedra hasta la entrada. Quizá haya pasado los últimos años de mi vida sufriendo aquí, pero aun así se me hace duro asumir que no volveré a pasear por estos corredores adustos que tanto tiempo llevan escuchando los ires y venires de los estudiantes, ni a oler las flores de luna que se abren al anochecer en el patio, ni a ver cómo juegan los pajarillos cerca de las fuentes. Todo el mundo está examinándose o disfrutando, precisamente, de que no tienen que hacerlo, por lo que no nos cruzamos con nadie. Solo cuando llegamos a la entrada, donde aguarda una figura vestida de negro.

—¿Está el Maestro Telémaco? —pregunta un hombre a punto de poder ser considerado anciano. Pese a su complexión robusta y su gesto serio, su cabello comienza a estar veteado de gris, y sus manos comienzan a mostrar manchas oscuras—. Es urgente. Decidle que ha llegado el Maestro Archibald, de la Torre de Idyll.

Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda cuando oigo sus palabras. Idyll, la mejor Torre de magia de toda Marabilia, pero también Idyll, hogar de nigromantes. Idyll, la meta de todos los estudiantes de hechicería, pero también Idyll, guardiana de las artes oscuras. Idyll, cuna de los mejores magos de la historia, pero también Idyll, templo de los poderes prohibidos. Idyll, donde la muerte subyuga a la magia.

—Sí, pero me temo que está en su despacho —titubea la Maestra Casiopea—. Yo...

—Vaya, entonces, a buscarlo y a comunicarle mi presencia, por favor. —Ni siquiera es una pregunta cortés.

Intimidada por la presencia que irradia el Maestro Archibald, la Maestra Casiopea retira la mano de mi hombro y se apresura a perderse por los pasillos en busca del Maestro Telémaco. No la culpo; hay algo en este hombre, algo poderoso, antiguo y regio, que dificulta bastante la tarea de decirle que no a nada.

—¿Y tú, muchacho? ¿Por qué vas tan cargado? —El Maestro Archibald ladea la cabeza, observando con atención mis bolsas llenas de apuntes, rollos de pergamino con resúmenes e instrumentos de cálculo astronómico. Sí, he donado los libros, pero a estas cosas les tengo cariño.

—Me... Me marcho de la Torre, señor. —Saber que tengo delante al mejor Maestro de Marabilia, tan solo igualado por su legendaria hermana, intimida, cuanto menos.

—¿Y eso?

Mesándose la barba, el hombre me mira con un destello de interés en los ojos. Sea lo que sea lo que lo provoca, está equivocado.

—No... Yo no... —Me fuerzo a reconocerlo, a admitirlo de una vez—. No valgo para la magia, señor.

Las palabras escuecen, cortan como afilados cristales al atravesar mi garganta y salir por mi boca, pero por lo menos ya las he dicho. Soy un negado, y punto. Acéptalo, Hazan, trágate el orgullo y baja la cabeza. No destacarás nunca ni pasarás a la historia por tu talento inexistente. Fin del cuento.

La respuesta del hombre me sorprende bastante.

—¿Quién te ha enseñado semejante tontería, chico?

Mi sorpresa es tal que soy incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no sea mirarlo fijamente y estar boquiabierto. A este ritmo, me voy a tragar unas cuantas moscas.

—Espero que no haya sido mi viejo amigo Telémaco —añade, al ver que yo no estoy en condiciones de conversar—, porque entonces deberíamos tener unas palabritas él y yo sobre el tema. Si has llegado aquí, de la forma que sea, es porque hay magia en ti. ¿Cómo vas a negar algo tan evidente? —Olisquea el aire, interrumpiéndose—. Y, por cierto, ¿qué es eso que llevas en el bolsillo? Huele dulzón, pero no atino a adivinar de qué se puede tratar.

Con las manos temblorosas, dejo una bolsa en el suelo para poder sacar el pequeño vial. El líquido verde brillante que hay en su interior resplandece con los últimos rayos del sol cuando lo sostengo en alto.

—Tan solo un simple filtro para el estrés, señor —explico.

—Ajá. —El Maestro Archibald arquea ambas cejas, invitándome a seguir.

—La elaboré yo mismo. Quiero decir, la receta. Es a base de díctamo, laurel y flores de luna. —Mejor no decir esto último demasiado alto, porque si llega el Maestro Telémaco, no le va a hacer ninguna gracia saber que llevo muchos meses arrancando pétalos y hojas a sus flores para intentar calmar mi ansiedad.

Por primera vez, el rostro del Maestro Archibald muestra curiosidad genuina y poderosa. Viniendo de él, consigue que me ruborice, y me cuesta no tartamudear cuando me dispongo a contestar a su siguiente pregunta.

—Sabes que el díctamo posee propiedades excitantes, ¿verdad? —pregunta con una nota de cautela.

—Sí, señor. Agregué una hoja de díctamo para que la poción, pese a ser relajante, permita tener la mente despejada y activa, lista para estudiar. —Y tampoco sirvió de mucho, pero bueno—. Por otra parte, contrarresta el exceso de poder de la flor de luna. La que crece aquí recibe muchas horas de luz nocturna, y su savia está muy concentrada. El díctamo diluye sus efectos.

El nigromante abre la boca para, quizá, preguntar algo más o decirme que estoy loco de atar y que la poción no ha explotado de pura suerte, pero en ese momento salen a nuestro encuentro la Maestra Casiopea y el Maestro Telémaco. Este último, delgado como un palo y con una postura tan rígida y envarada como siempre, saluda con un firme apretón de manos al Maestro Archibald antes de darse cuenta de mi presencia.

—Hola, Hazan. Lamentamos profundamente que tengas que irte —dice de forma vacía.

—Gracias. —El recordatorio de la realidad inminente disipa los débiles hilillos de emoción conjurados por las preguntas del Maestro Archibald respecto a mi poción, y de repente solo quiero llorar y hacerme un ovillo de nuevo.

—¡Telémaco, viejo amigo! —Los dos Maestros se saludan con una breve reverencia, como dictan las costumbres de Sienna—. ¿Cómo es que este joven se marcha? Por lo poco que he podido ver, tiene mano con las pociones.

—Mejor será que hablemos de esto dentro —asevera el Maestro Telémaco, apretando los labios—. Hazan, nuestros mejores deseos para tu viaje. Cuídate.

Acto seguido, se da media vuelta para guiar al Maestro Archibald a su despacho; hay que impresionar a las visitas, después de todo. Y así, de espaldas a mí, no ve cómo respondo 'Sí' a un susurro. Uno que reaviva la temblorosa mariposa dentro de mi pecho, y que quizá esté loco por aceptar.

Pero no tengo nada más. No quiero nada más en mi vida, nada que no sean manuales de hechizos, sortilegios y pociones, nada que no sea magia. Y es esa convicción, nacida de la desesperación más pura, la que mueve mis labios. La que responde al Maestro de Idyll cuando me pregunta:

—¿Querrías otra oportunidad?

* * *

Mentiría si dijera que no estoy algo decepcionado. Después de todo, las rayitas de mi mano siguen igual, a excepción de un poco de tinta emborronada, y no hay ningún nuevo garabato. Y me da rabia, muchísima, porque estaba tan convencido de que iba a salir bien... ¿El qué? Ni yo lo sé, pero algo. Cualquier cosa. Tenía una sensación muy concreta, extraña y maravillosa, pero parece ser que solo era eso, una sensación. Y fugaz, además.

—Quita esa cara larga, Maestrillo. Tengo algo para ti.

Me froto la coronilla cuando Ari deja caer un libro sobre mi cabeza.

—¡Au!

—Te quejarás mucho menos en cuanto veas lo que tengo para ti, tortolito.

Con su sonrisilla insolente de siempre, mi mejor amiga se deja caer a mi lado en el banco de piedra y me muestra el objeto con el que me acaba de pegar. Es el tipo de libro que sabes que ya era viejo cuando se construyó la Torre; desprende un fuerte olor apergaminado, cruje cada vez que Ari lo toca y el color amarillento de sus páginas está comenzando a tornarse translúcido. Aunque me muero de ganas por descubrir qué es lo que está pasando, me da bastante respeto abrir este grueso tomo milenario que a lo mejor se desintegra entre mis dedos.

Ari, sin embargo, no tiene tantos reparos, porque lo abre sin ningún miramiento y comienza a hojearlo deprisa.

—¡Cuidado!

—Estaba en la página cuatrocientos nueve... —No me hace, para variar, ni caso—. Ah, aquí. Lee, anda.

Bajo su dedo hay un grabado desgastado por el tiempo y el olvido. Apenas quedan unos pocos trazos de las bellas caras de las dos mujeres que se dan las manos, pero sí que se puede leer, sin embargo, el pie de la imagen: _Géminis_.

—No tengo todo el día, Clarence —se impacienta Ari, viendo que me he quedado embobado con la imagen.

—Voy, voy —refunfuño—. Qué prisas.

_Géminis, los gemelos astrales, simbolizan el amor sin fisuras: amor entre completos, amor entre iguales. Se cree que los nacidos bajo esta constelación guardan un futuro repleto de felicidad, guiado por los patrones del corazón, junto con su alma gemela._

¿Almas gemelas a estas alturas? Ariadne tiene que estar de broma.

—Sigue leyendo antes de decir nada —me advierte ella. Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero obedezco.

_"Cuando dos Géminis están destinados, se crea un lazo especial y muy fuerte entre ellos. En los momentos cercanos a su encuentro, esta unión se estrecha más allá de lo imaginable: según claman los más expertos en la materia, puede llegar a ser una conexión física, incluso. Uno padece lo que el otro sufre; el otro muestra las marcas que uno recibe; ambos reflejan dos vidas entrelazadas."_

Mareado, me aparto del libro. No es solo el fuerte olor de sus páginas lo que me está revolviendo el estómago.

—Ari, no creerás que...

—Yo soy la primera en no creerme nada —dice mi mejor amiga, tomando el libro entre sus manos y estrechándolo contra sí—, pero no hay ninguna otra explicación para lo que te está ocurriendo. Créeme, he buscado mucho, pero esto es lo único que he encontrado. Vives en un mundo de magia y fuerzas sobrenaturales, Clarence, y no te maravilla ni te sorprende ver lo que a ojos de otros son milagros cada día. ¿Por qué esto ha de ser diferente, más difícil de creer?

Porque ya no hablamos de sortilegios y encantamientos. Hablamos de mí, y de mi... Corazón, si es que este libro es algo más que una antigualla pasada de fecha.

Hay una sola cosa inmutable que tenemos todas las personas, lo más complicado de arrebatar: nuestra libertad. Se nos puede doblegar en cuerpo y en espíritu, pero nunca, nunca se nos puede quitar la capacidad de elegir. Aun si factores externos la nublan, aun si no queremos emplearla, aun si nos da miedo, la libertad humana está siempre presente, y es un derecho, un don, un deber y una maldición a la que no podemos renunciar.

Si tomase como cierto lo que dice este libro, estaría dándole la espalda a mi libertad, porque si ya hay un alma gemela predestinada para mí, ¿cómo voy a ser libre para amar? ¿Cómo voy a elegir a quién le entrego mi corazón? ¿Cómo voy a poder ser yo quien decida mi destino, si ya está escrito en las estrellas?

Cierro los ojos, intentando no marearme pese a que sé que es una batalla perdida de antemano. Son solo palabras en un libro viejo, así que ¿por qué tienen tanto poder sobre mí?

—Venga, Clarence, no te vengas abajo, hombre. —Ari comienza a hojear el libro de nuevo—. Podría ser peor. Las estrellas podrían haber predicho que ibas a acabar siendo el sabroso desayuno de un dragón.

—No tiene gracia.

—Sí la tiene, pero estás demasiado amargado para encontrársela —me contradice, sin levantar la vista—. Relájate, Clarence. Ni que el amor fuese para tanto.

Desde que nos regalamos nuestro primer beso y ella descubrió que no quería un segundo, ni ninguno, con implicaciones sentimentales, Ariadne no ha mostrado ni una pizca de interés por el amor o sus manifestaciones físicas. Y así, ¿cómo va a poder comprender lo que siento? La suya no es una forma de ver las cosas errónea, ni mucho menos mala o inferior a la mía, pero sí que es un impedimento para que entienda por qué me asusta tanto la idea de estar atado a alguien de antemano.

Ya que no soy libre para salir de esta Torre, por lo menos quiero ser libre entre sus muros. No deseo que un viejo libro milenario y una constelación me arrebaten eso. Me aterra la idea de que mi aura quede salpicada de colores hermosos de manera forzada.

—Bueno —termino por contestar, frotándome los ojos—. Siempre cabe la posibilidad de que tu libro esté equivocado.

No hace falta ninguna réplica sarcástica de mi mejor amiga. Ambos sabemos que no es así.

* * *

Apenas puedo creérmelo cuando traspaso la cancela que separa la Torre de Sienna del resto del mundo y respiro aire de fuera por primera vez... Junto al Maestro Archibald. Como un crédulo niño que espera, ilusionado, la llegada de los Elfos de la Luna en los primeros días del año para poder atrapar uno y pedirle tres deseos, me arriesgué a esperar a que terminase la reunión de los dos Maestros. Y el nigromante de Idyll podría haber aplastado lo que queda de mis sueños si, al acabar de hablar con el Maestro Telémaco, me hubiera dicho que era solo una broma, o una pregunta de cortesía.

Pero no lo ha hecho.

—¿Por qué te han expulsado de la Torre, chico? —me pregunta cuando llevamos casi media hora caminando. Carraspeo antes de contestar, intentando deshacer el nudo de ansiedad en mi garganta que ha provocado el tenso silencio.

—Suspendí... Bastante —admito, bajando la vista al camino pedregoso. Tengo miedo de que, al saber lo fracasado que soy, se arrepienta de haberme ofrecido un lugar en su Torre y me diga que me marche a casa—. Y no me salen demasiado bien los hechizos.

—¿Solo por eso?

Tropiezo con un agujero en medio del camino, que no he advertido por estar mirando al Maestro Archibald con asombro. ¿Es que ser un negado no es suficiente motivo para que te expulsen de una Torre?

—¿A qué se refiere con 'solo por eso', señor? 

—Pues, precisamente, a 'solo por eso', chico. ¿Ningún problema con otros estudiantes, ni con profesores? ¿Fascinación con magias prohibidas? ¿Intento de rebelión para hacerte con el poder de la Torre? Pareces solo un niño, pero quién sabe, quizá esté llevando a un futuro mago oscuro a mi hogar sin saberlo.

El Maestro Archibald se las apaña para que sus palabras no resulten tan duras y secas como deberían. Tampoco me mira mientras habla; se centra en el camino ante él, que resplandece tenuemente bajo las caricias de la luz de la luna. 

—Eh... Que yo sepa, no, señor. Pero...

Mejor cállate, Hazan. No lo estropees todo.

—¿Pero qué? —El nigromante se ha dado cuenta de que me he callado algo. No sé si mentirle para ocultar la grosería que he estado a punto de preguntar, o confesar la verdad; aunque dicen que los hechiceros de la Torre de Idyll pueden leerte la mente, si lo desean. Así que mentir tampoco me servirá de mucho.

—Pero... Dicen que en Idyll se forman... Se enseña... —farfullo, sin saber muy bien cómo decirlo.

—Que en Idyll se forman magos oscuros, ¿no es así? Que se enseña magia prohibida. Que protegemos nuestras mentes porque lo que hay dentro es demasiado maléfico. Que somos los más poderosos porque somos los que no respetan la muerte, y no tenemos miedo de emplearla para nuestros fines.

Miro al Maestro, boquiabierto.

—Esto... Sí, más o menos.

Él suelta algo a medio camino entre un suspiro y un resoplido, y busca algo en sus bolsillos. Cuando saca la mano de los pliegues oscuros de su túnica, veo que es un medallón cuya gema despide un brillo azulado casi sobrenatural a la luz de la luna, idéntico al que cuelga de su propio cuello. Uno de los míticos amuletos de los nigromantes de Idyll. 

—¿Te parece esto un artefacto maligno, Hazan? —Se me eriza el vello de la nuca cuando lo oigo pronunciar mi nombre. No lo hace con desdén, compasión o indiferencia, como han hecho todos mis anteriores Maestros; lo hace con firmeza y decisión. 

—No mucho, señor.

—Quizá porque no lo es, ¿no te parece? —Se detiene para tomar mi mano, en cuya palma deposita con suavidad el medallón. Cuando toca mi piel, parece calentarse y latir, como un corazón—. Es la marca de los nigromantes, pero no es por ello mala. Si bien es cierto que oculta tu alma para que no puedan leértela, no hace ningún daño, ni otorga poderes malvados a quien lo porta. Solo el orgullo de contarse entre los alumnos de la mejor Torre de Marabilia, aunque esté mal que lo diga yo. No somos tan diferentes a los hechiceros, Hazan; desarrollamos algunos aspectos más inmateriales, y por eso la nigromancia es un poco más complicada. Pero nos mueven los mismos deseos y ambiciones. Somos personas, ante todo, y nuestro propósito es uno solo: ayudar al necesitado, y nunca decir que no a quien llama a nuestra puerta.

Cuando paramos cerca del lugar donde reside mi hermana, para pasar la noche y para que yo pueda contarle por la mañana la locura en la que me estoy embarcando, intento no olvidar en ningún momento esas palabras.

* * *

—¿Qué, qué tal va tu amor verdadero? —Cada vez que abre la boca, Ariadne me da más ganas de poner en práctica el hechizo silenciador.

—Cállate —gimo, exhausto, mientras vigilo los ungüentos y pócimas de tío Archibald. Tengo muy presente lo que dijo sobre envenenar a toda la Torre si no los vigilaba, así que aquí estoy, removiendo calderos en plena madrugada.

—He preguntado a Logen, por cierto, y tiene las manos limpias —continúa, sin inmutarse.

—¡Ariadne! —protesto, boquiabierto. Tengo ganas de dejarle una de las maceraciones de tío Archibald bajo la cama esta noche—. Dime que es broma, por favor.

—Solo si tú quieres pensar que lo es. 

Lo que quiero en estos momentos es bastante más feo y amoral que eso, a decir verdad.

—Pero míralo por el lado positivo: ya no te hace falta perder el tiempo con él. Ya sabes que no van por ahí los tiros. —Ariadne no está dispuesta a darme tregua hoy.

—Mira... —Dejo la cuchara de madera sobre la mesa y me giro para mirar a mi mejor amiga, que me tiene al límite de la exasperación—. Sea o no mi alma gemela, me gusta Logen y punto, ¿vale? Ni un libro viejo va a poder cambiar lo que siento, ni tú tienes por qué meter las narices. —Me acaricio las sienes, intentando relajarme—. Ari, te quiero y lo sabes, pero por favor, no te metas en esto. 

Ella me mira fijamente, y no sé si está a punto de hechizarme o de darme un beso de buenas noches. Al final se decide por lo segundo. Sus labios, suaves sobre los míos, no saben a reproche o a resentimiento. 

—De acuerdo —dice cuando se separa de mí—, pero si luego sales escaldado, no me vengas a llorar a mí.

—No pensaba hacerlo.

—¡Oh, el gran Clarence el Conquistador, el Solitario, el Fuerte, que no siente jamás la necesidad de desahogarse con nadie! ¡Que jamás ha llamado a mi puerta para contarme su última decepción amorosa! ¡Que...!

—Vale, vale, lo pillo —la corto, cogiendo de nuevo la cuchara y prestando atención a los calderos de nuevo. Ella suspira, y hace lo mismo—. Vete a la cama, es tarde. No hace falta que me ayudes.

—Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto —replica ella, guiñándome el ojo—. Además, si me voy a dormir, no veré cómo te garabateas la mano con tu amor verdadero...

Dicho y hecho: comienzan a aparecer manchitas oscuras en mi piel, veloces e irregulares. Parece... Es...

—¿Tu alma gemela te manda caritas sonrientes? —pregunta Ari, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Seguro que no estás destinado a estar con un crío de cuatro años? 

—No lo tengo muy claro —admito a regañadientes—. Pero dame la pluma.

—¿Pluma? ¿Qué pluma? 

A cualquier otro lo habría engañado, pero yo sé perfectamente que, haga el teatro que haga, Ariadne tiene una pluma y un frasquito con tinta en los bolsillos de su vestido. Y que está deseando darles uso.

Y eso hacemos: mojo la punta blanca en el líquido negro y, habiendo borrado las sonrisitas con un simple hechizo, escribo. Escuece, es una estupidez y no puedo creerme que esté haciéndolo, pero el hecho es que aquí estoy, en un laboratorio de pociones de madrugada, tratando de comunicarme con mi alma gemela. Sea quien sea, claro.

—"Hola", —lee Ari por encima de mi hombro—. Madre mía, Clarence, no derroches tanto encanto. Se va a quedar tieso de la impresión, el pobre.

—Qué puedo decir, soy un seductor nato.

Aparecen nuevos trazos sobre mi mano: es otro "Hola", seguido, sorprendentemente, de una carita sonriente. Estoy a punto de seguir escribiendo cuando nuevas palabras me ocupan la mano. "¿Qué es esto?"

¿Se lo digo, o me callo?

"Magia."

—Eres el alma de la fiesta, desde luego. —Ari pone los ojos en blanco—. Déjame eso.

Antes de que pueda protestar, me quita la pluma y pronuncia un hechizo para borrar todo lo que hay sobre mi mano. Luego, con una caligrafía sorprendentemente legible, comienza a escribir lo que le da la gana.

"Soy tu amor verdadero. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Eres chico o chica?"

Le doy un manotazo a tiempo, antes de que pueda avergonzarme aún más.

—¿¡Estás loca!?

—No más que tú por él —replica ella, con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

—Pero si ni lo conozco, Ari...

—Todavía. —Da un par de palmadas en la falda de su vestido, reclinándose contra una de las mesas de trabajo—. Recuerda lo que ponía en el libro: en momentos cercanos a vuestro encuentro, la conexión se estrecha, bla, bla, bla, y vuestros cuerpos muestran las mismas marcas, más bla, bla, bla. No queda mucho, Clarence, para que conozcas a tu alma gemela.

¿Nervios? No, qué va. Esto que me revolotea en el estómago son verdaderos dragones.

—No deberíamos estar despiertos tan tarde —digo, nervioso. Echando una ojeada a mi mano, veo que aún no hay respuesta; y no me extraña. La minúscula letruja apretada de Ariadne es una invasión de la intimidad en toda regla.

—Venga, Clarence, lo estás disfrutando tanto como yo.

Quizá lleve el amuleto de Idyll de sol a sol, sin quitármelo jamás, protegido de ojos ajenos; pero Ariadne, con o sin medallón, siempre es capaz de ver a través de mí.


	3. Tercera parte

Cuando retomamos el camino tras pasar la noche en una posada de Dahes, el Maestro Archibald está incluso menos hablador que el ayer. Su silencio me aterra y alivia a partes iguales: tengo miedo de que esté cambiando de idea respecto a mí y me vaya a pedir que le devuelva el amuleto en cualquier momento, pero también tengo tiempo de sobra para pensar.

Por ejemplo, en lo que pone sobre mi mano, ya que no lo he borrado desde ayer y tampoco... Tampoco lo ha hecho mi...

Me obligo a visualizar esas dos palabras en mi mente.

_Amor verdadero._

¿Qué clase de locura es esta? Justo cuando pensé que ser admitido en Idyll de pura suerte era lo más asombroso que me iba a pasar en toda mi vida, aparecen en mi piel las palabras de quien dice estar destinada a ser mi amor verdadero. No contesté a sus preguntas, porque me dio miedo. 

Puede que ya no tenga siete años, pero sigo siendo un niño asustadizo en muchos aspectos.

¿Y si es todo una broma pesada de alguno de mis excompañeros de Sienna? ¿Y si es algún tipo de maldición? ¿Y si me pongo en peligro al revelar quién soy a quienquiera que me haya embrujado? ¿Y si...?

¿Y si es verdad?

Me reprimo mentalmente ante semejante idea. Aunque fuese todo cierto, aunque de verdad existiesen las almas gemelas y la mía, de alguna forma, fuera quien me habla a través de la tinta, ¿qué probabilidades hay de que nos encontremos? ¿De que nos gustemos? ¿De que sepamos que somos el uno para el otro?

No soy ninguna princesa de cuento, ni tampoco un príncipe. Soy un intento fallido de hechicero, y los hechiceros no protagonizamos ninguna leyenda. No matamos dragones, no rescatamos damiselas en apuros y no vivimos apasionadas historias de amor verdadero.

—Estamos a punto de llegar, chico —me llama el Maestro Archibald, interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Solo al mirar a mi alrededor me doy cuenta de que he estado encerrado en mi mente durante más tiempo del que pensaba: el sol ha recorrido una buena parte del cielo ya, y a lo lejos, en el horizonte, se perfila ya algo que ni siquiera se parece a una torre, sino más bien a una mansión o a un palacio. Un lugar que, con suerte, será mi hogar a partir de ahora. Un sueño y, a la vez, algo muy real.

Me rasco la mano, nervioso, a medida que la Torre se hace más grande y real. Es como acercarse a un dios. Aterrador, insólito, agobiante y sagrado.

Tengo que morderme con fuerza el labio para no gritar del susto cuando las aldabas del portón que guarda los secretos de los nigromantes se ponen a charlar.

—¡Maestro Archibald! ¡Qué alegría tenerlo de vuelta! —exclama una de ellas. El aro de metal que porta cae pesadamente, una y otra vez, contra la madera oscura.

—¡Un nuevo aprendiz! —se asombra la otra, fijando sus ojos de hierro en mí. Si es que una aldaba tiene ojos y puede fijarlos en alguien, claro—. ¿Una expedición fructífera?

—Mercy, Marty —saluda el Maestro Archibald, asintiendo—. Muy fructífera, sí. Este joven muchacho tiene talento con las pociones, y de ahora en adelante estudiará aquí, en Idyll, con nosotros. Chico, esta es la puerta. No van a comerte, no pongas esas caras.

Me esfuerzo por mantener un gesto neutral, aunque esto de que las aldabas hablen es, cuanto menos, sorprendente.

—¿Y cómo se llama? —preguntan al unísono.

—Hazan —replica el nigromante, empujando el portón—. Se llama Hazan.

—¡Hazan! —exclama una de las caras de hierro, no sé si Mercy o Marty.

—Es nombre de hechicero poderoso —agrega la otra.

Tengo ganas de reír y llorar a la vez. Si supiera lo equivocada que está...

Dentro, nos recibe un silencio sobrecogedor. Los jardines no están desiertos, ni mucho menos, pero la gente no habla más que en murmullos. Respetan los silencios de los demás, y no los invaden y destrozan con charlas incesantes y griterío. Bien podría haber veinte estudiantes disfrutando del maravilloso día que ha amanecido, pero hacen el ruido de dos.

Y el interior de la Torre, por supuesto, no es diferente: hay alumnos deambulando por los pasillos, pero nadie habla alto. Las conversaciones de Sienna, pienso de pronto, aquí habrían estado totalmente fuera de lugar; y este silencio habría asustado, incluso, a la gente de allí. 

A lo mejor conmigo pasa lo mismo. Allí no encajaba, pero a lo mejor aquí sí que tengo una oportunidad.

—Sígueme. Debes conocer a la otra Maestra, Anthea. —El Maestro Archibald me guía por los pasillos de piedra, que pese a ser oscuros y estar lúgubremente iluminados por antorchas de fuego azul no parecen el lugar siniestro y macabro que sugieren los rumores—. Ella te enseñará disciplinas como Astronomía o Historia de Marabilia.

¿Así que aquí también tengo que estudiar los cielos y la historia del continente? Ve diciendo adiós, Hazan. Ha sido un bonito sueño, pero en breve toca despertarse. Tan pronto, de hecho, como haga el primer examen.

—¡No temas! —añade el nigromante al ver mi clara inquietud—. Anthea es sabia, y no enseña de forma convencional esas materias. No esperamos de ti que recites antiguos libros de memoria, chico, sino que tomes la valiosa información que contienen y sepas emplearla. Que mires a las estrellas y sepas, por cómo están dispuestas, dónde están y qué te auguran. Que oigas hablar de las proezas del rey Palatos II y sepas quién fue, dónde reinó, y qué le aportó el sobrenombre de "el Glorioso". Por supuesto, deberás estudiar, pero no para hacer exámenes, sino para aprender. 

—Haces que parezca todo muy bonito, querido hermano. —Una mujer elegante y sonriente, que supongo que es la Maestra Anthea, abraza al Maestro Archibald. Sus sombras, a la luz de las antorchas y de una discreta ventana, parecen bailar la una alrededor de la otra. Me froto los ojos—. Bienvenido. Te preguntaría por tu visita a nuestro viejo amigo Telémaco, pero ya veo que ha sido productiva... ¿Cómo te llamas, joven?

Tardo unos segundos en darme cuenta de que se dirige a mí, hipnotizado como estoy con las sombras de los dos Maestros.

—Yo, eh, soy... Hazan —logro decir al fin, sintiendo que me arden las mejillas. Decepcionando desde el primer momento, Hazan, di que sí.

—Hazan —repite ella—. Un nombre encantador. ¿De dónde vienes, pequeño Hazan?

Justo en ese momento, noto picor en mi mano, señal inequívoca de que está sucediendo de nuevo. Dándome cuenta de que sobre mi piel están apareciendo trazos negros, entrelazo los dedos con las manos a la espalda.

—Sienna. —Por favor, por favor, por favor, que no se me note...

—Hermana, he ido a visitar a Telémaco, no de aventura por los Páramos de Triblin. ¿De dónde iba a haber salido el chico, si no es de Sienna?

—Tranquilo, hermano —responde la Maestra Anthea, con calma—. Solo quiero que se suelte un poco. Se lo ve muy tenso, al pobre...

Me muerdo la cara interna de la mejilla con fuerza, sintiendo un pinchazo particularmente fuerte en la mano. Es casi doloroso.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué quieres estudiar en Idyll? ¿Qué es para ti esta Torre? 

La pregunta me pilla con la guardia baja; tanto, que me olvido a medias del suplicio que está sufriendo mi mano izquierda. Es una buena pregunta. ¿Qué es Idyll? ¿Qué espero hallar aquí?

—Una nueva oportunidad —digo, tras meditarlo unos segundos—. Un comienzo.

Me doy cuenta, por supuesto, de que "un comienzo" no es una respuesta lógica a "por qué quieres estudiar en Idyll", pero no se me ocurre nada más que no sea una exageración en aras de lo cursi. A la Maestra Anthea parece valerle mi respuesta, de todos modos, porque asiente y me sonríe de nuevo.

—Espero que estemos a la altura de tus necesidades. Buena respuesta, joven Hazan. ¡Logen!

El chico al que ha llamado se detiene, y se gira para mirarnos. Debe de tener unos años más que yo; sus rasgos afilados no muestran ya ni rastro de la redondez infantil que predomina en los míos. Sus suaves rizos negros, deslumbrantes y con aspecto de ser suaves, contrastan con su piel cobriza. Al acercarse, inclina la cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Maestro Archibald, Maestra Anthea.

—Por favor, Logen —pide la Maestra Anthea—, guía al joven Hazan a las habitaciones. Si puedes lograr que comience a orientarse en esta Torre, mucho mejor. Mientras Logen le muestra sus dependencias —continúa, dirigiéndose ahora a su hermano—, quisiera que me contases con más detalle por qué has admitido al chico de forma tan repentina. Pura curiosidad, Hazan, no te preocupes.

Desvío la mirada, avergonzado por lo evidente que resultan mi agobio y mi inseguridad.

Por suerte, Logen es amable y cálido, y charla conmigo hasta que logra que me suelte un poco.

—Así que Sienna. Una prima mía estudia allí —comenta, sonriéndome.

—¿Cómo se llama? Quizá la conozca —ofrezco, ansioso por no parecer rarito y antipático.

—Dely.

Qué suerte la mía.

—Sí, éramos amigos —farfullo. Me callo, por supuesto, muchas cosas. Como que sé de sobra que es lista, que es bonita y que logra..., _lograba_ hacer que me latiese el corazón con una fuerza desconocida y poderosa—. Es muy buena hechicera.

No podría haber sonado más hueco.

—Lo sé —asiente Logen—. Es la mejor de nuestra familia. Todos, de una forma u otra, nos dedicamos a la magia, pero ella tiene un talento especial.

—Pero tú estás aquí, en Idyll. Quiero decir, eso no le quita mérito a ella, claro, pero esta es la mejor Torre de Marabilia...

Él asiente, y se encoge de hombros.

—Sí, lo es, pero eso no quiere decir que todos sus alumnos sean los mejores de Marabilia. En todas partes hay gente excelente, gente buena, gente mediocre y gente mala, e Idyll no es una excepción. Tampoco lo es Sienna. Yo soy bueno en Idyll, y Dely es excelente en Sienna. Y lo cierto es que, en un duelo, es capaz de hacerme caer al suelo con un simple hechizo desestabilizador.

Me río, porque sé que es verdad: Dely es muy habilidosa y, además, está enamorada de la magia. El fervor y la pasión con los que estudia son increíbles, hasta el punto de que me atrevo a afirmar que no he conocido a nadie más fascinado y aplicado que ella.

—Bueno, ¡aquí estamos! Las habitaciones son individuales, así que no te preocupes por pasar un mal trago con tu compañero de cuarto. Puedes dejar todo lo que quieras aquí, que nadie entrará ni te reprochará o cogerá nada; por supuesto, esto no quiere decir que debas tenerlo todo hecho un desastre. Dentro de poco tendrás bastantes apuntes, así que, extraoficialmente, te aconsejo que te organices bien, o perderás la mitad de los papeles. Mi habitación está al otro lado del pasillo... —Apunta con el pulgar hacia el fondo del tenebroso corredor—. Aun así, si tienes alguna duda, siéntete libre para preguntarme. 

Si la gente en Idyll es siempre así, quizá haya esperanza para mí entre estas paredes.

Cuando Logen se marcha, dejo mis escasas pertenencias sobre la cama y suelto un suspiro. No sé ni siquiera qué siento: nervios, expectación, miedo, ganas de empezar, ganas de huir. Dudas, por supuesto. 

Observo la habitación. No es pequeña, a diferencia de la de Sienna; hay un escritorio grande bajo una ventana, un armario, estanterías y la cama sobre la que estoy sentado, y aún queda espacio para, si quiero, tenderme en el suelo de madera. Ansioso por distraerme de la fuerte emoción que me invade el pecho, comienzo a instalarme: la ropa al armario, los pocos apuntes que he conservado por nostalgia al cajón y los utensilios que me he traído a las estanterías. Cuando tenga libros, supongo que también los pondré ahí. Por último, saco la pluma del fondo de mi bolsa y me la quedo mirando. Me recuerda algo.

* * *

"Siento lo de anoche, fue muy poco educado."

¿De verdad eso es lo mejor que eres capaz de hacer, Clarence? Así no vas a conquistar ni a quien se supone que está predispuesto a que lo conquistes. 

No ha habido respuesta ni ninguna carita sonriente nueva, por lo que supongo que mi patético intento de hace unos minutos se va a quedar en eso, en patético y en intento. Frustrado, borro las palabras, y apoyo la cabeza contra la pared de piedra del pasillo, desanimado de pronto. Es una idiotez, Clarence, venga. Intento pensar en Logen, y dejo que me embargue la calidez que siempre me trae su recuerdo. Me lo paso bien con él, es simpático y no parece molestarle la lluvia de indirectas a la que lo somete Ari, lo que lo convierte en alguien casi perfecto, al menos para mí. Las almas gemelas no me hacen falta; Logen me gusta, parece que yo a él también, y ya está. No necesito liarme la cabeza ahora con destinos enrevesados.

Pero, sin embargo, escribo de nuevo.

"Me llamo C..."

—¡Clarence! ¿Cómo ha ido todo en mi ausencia?

Reprimiendo unas cuantas frases bastante poco dignas de un futuro Maestro, suelto la pluma y me giro para ver a mi tío Archibald. Pese a que no sonríe, sé que se alegra de verme.

—Bien, tío —lo saludo, con un abrazo rápido—. Nadie ha muerto asfixiado por tus maceraciones, puedes estar tranquilo. ¿Y tu viaje? ¿Todo bien?

Asiente.

—De hecho, hay un nuevo alumno en la Torre. Ven, vamos al despacho; estaremos más cómodos.

Huele a trampa.

Cuando, instalado en el cómodo sillón del despacho de los dos Maestros, mi tío me ofrece un té con pastitas, confirmo mis sospechas: me quiere pedir algo. En esta familia, los dulces son monedas de cambio.

—Bueno, ¿qué es eso que me estabas contando de un nuevo alumno? —inquiero. No es que sea extraño que haya novicios, pero tampoco es frecuente; la Torre de Idyll se distingue por encabezar la lista de los mejores lugares para aprender magia, pero los rumores sobre los nigromantes y lo recóndito de la localización del sitio dificultan la llegada de nuevos aprendices.

—Oh, sí, cierto —dice mi tío, que no sabe disimular—. Viene de la Torre de Sienna, y se llama Hazan. Es algo más pequeño que tú, unos dos o tres años, y aunque el Maestro Telémaco me ha asegurado que el chico es un desastre, parece tener mucho talento para las pociones. Me llamó la atención, precisamente, una que había creado él mismo para el agobio de los exámenes.

Sacudo la cabeza. Exámenes. Siempre olvido que, en otras Torres, consideran que el mejor modo de evaluar el progreso de cada hechicero es exigir que los estudiantes aprendan de memoria cantidades indecentes de información para luego vomitarla por escrito. No tiene ningún sentido, en mi opinión. Memorizar miles de páginas no sirve para nada si ese conocimiento no se aplica a la realidad, si no se aprende a emplearlo. Tampoco comprendo que el nivel de cada alumno quede determinado por su edad, y que los dividan en grupos y les exijan en función de su año de nacimiento, sin tener en cuenta sus capacidades y características individuales para nada. 

Por suerte, Idyll no funciona así. Aquí no se requiere memoria, sino capacidad de aprendizaje y habilidad para emplear los conocimientos adquiridos aplicándolos a problemas y situaciones reales. Aquí no importa tu edad, sino tu nivel y el ritmo al que progresas. No se exige en función de estándares deshumanizados y rígidos, sino en función de lo que cada uno es capaz de lograr y aportar. En Idyll, una vez aceptados, no hay alumnos que no se gradúen antes o después. Aquí no hay nadie mejor o peor, más o menos válido, capaz o incapaz: hay magia, y hay personas que la veneran y desean aprender sobre ella. 

—¿Y? 

Hay una pregunta implícita en el tono de mi tío. Cojo otra pastita.

—Me preocupa su inicio aquí —admite tío Archibald—. Telémaco me habló muy mal de él como hechicero, y me aseguró que siempre sería incapaz de formular un solo hechizo sin provocar una catástrofe. Pero lo he observado, y no creo que sea así. Creo que el problema es que han intentado forzarlo a encajar en un molde que no es el suyo. Como ya sabes, los sistemas de las otras Torres son muy diferentes a los nuestros y, entre nosotros, dudo que sean mucho mejores. Allí, expulsan a la gente por no ser lo que se espera que sean, por no cumplir unas expectativas predeterminadas. Eso es lo que le ha ocurrido a Hazan.

Estamos de acuerdo en que los otros sistemas de enseñanza de la magia son, cuanto menos, cuestionables, pero sigo sin ver cómo se relaciona esto conmigo.

—Así que, teniendo en cuenta que nuestra forma de proceder seguramente lo cogerá desprevenido, quisiera que fueras su... Guía, de alguna manera. 

—¿Su guía? —inquiero. Tercera pastita.

—Guía, tutor, como quieras llamarlo. Hazan estará muy perdido, más de lo que suelen estarlo los recién llegados teniendo en cuenta su historial académico y el sistema del que viene, por lo que no estaría de más que lo ayudases a adaptarse. ¡Una oportunidad inmejorable para el futuro director de Idyll, desde luego!

Ya sabía yo que las pastitas eran un soborno. 

—Bueno... —No le voy a decir que no a mi tío, por supuesto, pero me gusta hacer que sufra un poquito. Aunque no creo que lo haga, porque sabe muy bien que no voy a dejar a un novato, que además al parecer acaba de dejar la infancia atrás, a su suerte—. Sí, de acuerdo. Ayudaré al chico. ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba?

—Hazan.

Es un nombre curioso. No es feo, y parece... Lleno, repleto de significado. 

—Vale, Hazan —digo, por el simple placer de pronunciarlo yo—. ¿Y dónde puedo encontrarlo?

Antes de salir del despacho de mis tíos, me aseguro de coger unas cuantas pastitas más. No tengo nada en contra del chico ni de la tarea, que no debería ser demasiado cansina ni durar demasiado tiempo, pero aun así quiero mi justo pago.

—Parece bastante intimidado, porque no habló mucho por el camino —reflexiona tío Archibald. Seguramente fuera él la causa del silencio del muchacho, pero no digo nada—. Tú despliega tu encanto, Clarence. Falta le hace.

—¿Es una indirecta, tío? —Esbozo una media sonrisa irónica, sin dejar de mirar al frente. Aquí, en Idyll, no hay ningún tipo de prejuicio respecto a cosas como el amor, al igual que pasa con el estudio, así que mi tío, lejos de asustarse, deja escapar una breve risotada.

—Tú sabrás, Clarence. —El gesto de mi tío no tiene nada que envidiarle al mío. Si nos viera tía Anthea, de inmediato pensaría que hemos hecho explotar algún aula de pociones.

Me conduce hasta las dependencias de los alumnos, donde todas las puertas me parecen iguales y me pierdo al instante. Conozco la Torre como la palma de mi mano, pero esta es una zona que no suelo tener el placer de explorar. Todas las puertas me parecen iguales, aun si hay placas metálicas con números en cada una, y hay tantas que dudo que siquiera mis tíos sepan orientarse a la perfección. Tío Archibald llama a la número 2012; no tenemos dos mil habitaciones, ni de lejos, pero las puertas comienzan a contar a partir del número 1989 por algún motivo que desconozco. Si hay una que recuerdo es la de Ariadne, la 1993.

—¡Hazan! Sal, por favor, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Frunciendo el ceño, me rasco la mano. Casi se me sale el corazón por la boca cuando veo lo que hay en ella: una respuesta. Tan clara y a la vez tan imposible que apenas puedo creérmelo. En los interminables segundos que tarda el chico en abrir la puerta, siento que me ahogo, que no soy capaz de coger aire correctamente.

—Hola, Maestro —saluda con timidez a mi tío. Lo evalúo al instante, ansioso y febril, y es como mirar a un principito de cuento en miniatura. Es bajito, aunque sospecho que pronto pegará un estirón, y tiene unos ojos azules tan claros y limpios como un día de verano. Su cabello castaño está alborotado, y la razón se me antoja evidente cuando se pasa la mano por el pelo, nervioso. Pero lo que me deja clavado en el sitio no es nada de eso. No es nada físico, aunque sí visible.

—¿Dónde está tu amuleto? Aquí, en la Torre, nadie se lo quita jamás —dice tío Archibald. Su voz no contiene reproche, sino simple curiosidad. Y lo comprendo. Estamos acostumbrados a ocultarnos detrás de los medallones azules de Idyll, a proteger nuestros secretos más íntimos día y noche. Hazan, viniendo de Sienna, donde nadie practica la lectura de auras o de pensamientos, no puede saberlo, claro, pero tampoco es que aparente tener mucho que esconder.

Porque el aura de Hazan es la cosa más pura e inmaculada que he visto jamás. Su aura es blanca por completo, sin fisuras, sin tonos que la manchen y estropeen. Se retuerce, inquieta, por el nerviosismo del primer día, pero no hay nada que ensucie su color, un color tan hermoso que me da ganas de llorar.

—Sí, perdón. Un momento —farfulla el chico, desapareciendo de nuevo en el interior de su habitación. Reaparece unos segundos más tarde, con el medallón al cuello y sin estar rodeado por un halo de luz—. Eh... Yo...

—Hazan, este es mi sobrino, Clarence —me presenta tío Archibald, salvándolo de un espantoso silencio incómodo—. Conoce esta Torre mejor que ningún otro estudiante, y si tienes alguna duda o algo te inquieta, puedes acudir a él. Considéralo un... —Me mira, evaluándome—. Tutor, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Asiento, notando que se me encoge el estómago. Fuerza, Clarence. Templa tu ánimo, vacía tu mente... Y no hagas el más espantoso ridículo, por favor.

—Hola. —Brillante. Simplemente brillante, Clarence. Por suerte para mí, el chico está demasiado nervioso para advertir mi impecable elocuencia—. Soy Clarence, como ya ha dicho mi tío. —Lo estás arreglando—. Bienvenido a la Torre de Idyll. Espero que tu tiempo con nosotros sea productivo, y que des lo mejor de ti, aprendiz. Los únicos fracasos que existen en Idyll son pensar que no puedes o que no sabes; tenlo siempre en cuenta.

Bueno, la última parte me ha salvado, o eso quiero pensar. Hazan asiente y me estrecha la mano, rojo como un tomate. Farfulla algo a continuación, pero su vergüenza impide que entienda una sola palabra.

—Te dejamos para que termines de instalarte, Hazan —dice tío Archibald, que ya debe de haberse cansado de vernos hacer el ridículo frente al otro—. En poco tiempo estará lista la cena; pediré a Logen que te guíe al comedor. Confío en que os habréis entendido.

El chico asiente frenéticamente, y yo siento que el corazón me da un vuelco.

Por supuesto que tenía que ser Logen quien lo guiase. Si no, el universo no se estaría cebando conmigo, y Ariadne no tendría nada jugoso que sonsacarme esta noche.

—Bien. Adiós, Hazan, y bienvenido a la Torre de Idyll —se despide mi tío.

—Hasta luego —digo con simpleza, y me alejo a buen paso.

Tranquilo, Clarence. Todo bajo control. No he fracasado de una forma tan estrepitosa como pensé que lo haría; y, aun así, aunque el chico no es más que un manojo de nervios con redondeces infantiles que apenas me ha impresionado, recordar lo que hay sobre mi mano me pone nervioso. Mucho. 

"Yo soy Hazan."

* * *

Tras la tensión del día, tengo que obligarme a desvestirme antes de meterme en la cama. La cena ha ido más o menos bien, ya que tanto Logen como Clarence, que al parecer son amigos, me han invitado a sentarme con ellos, en su grupo. Había una chica algo intimidante, Ariadne, que parecía muy cercana a Clarence y no dejaba de soltar indirectas e insinuaciones, pero no me ha dado la sensación de ser maliciosa o retorcida. Todo lo contrario: pese a que me ha tomado el pelo sin parar, lo ha hecho con cariño y buenas intenciones. En cierto modo, me ha recordado a Lynne: divertida, fuerte e indómita. 

Ya en la cama, mirando por la ventana que hay al otro lado de la habitación y que permite, aun así, observar el cielo nocturno, me pregunto dónde estará Lynne ahora, y si estará mirando las estrellas a bordo de su barco, el _Sueño de Piedra_. El mapa celeste muestra hoy varias constelaciones preciosas, pero hay una en particular que me llama la atención: tras pensar un poco, logro acordarme de que es Géminis, los gemelos astrales, que brillan con una fuerza inusitada. 

Bostezo, olvidándome de las estrellas, y me arrebujo bajo las sábanas. Tras todo lo que me han dicho el Maestro Archibald y los amigos de Logen y Clarence, incluyéndolos a ellos dos, tengo muchas ganas de ver lo que hace a Idyll diferente, especial y la mejor. Pero mentiría si dijera que no albergo dudas y miedo; ¿y si también fracaso aquí? ¿Y si el problema no está en las Torres, sino en mí? 

Para consolarme, cierro los ojos y recuerdo una de las historias de Greta. Era complicada, larga y estaba llena de personajes, pero era de mis preferidas, aunque mi hermana tardase varias noches en contármela. A ella le gustaba referirse a aquellas aventuras como los Secretos de la Luna Llena, pero yo prefiero recordarlas como la historia de dos princesas valientes. Los detalles comienzan a desdibujarse en mi memoria, aunque llevo grabados a fuego los nombres de los personajes. Eirene, Fay, Seaben, Drake. Cuatro protagonistas que, de pequeño y aún ahora, me gustaban mucho más que los príncipes perfectos y las damiselas en apuros de otros cuentos.

Recordando algo, me esfuerzo lo indecible para entreabrir un ojo y echarle un vistazo a mi mano. Está limpia, sin rastro de lo que escribí poco antes de que el Maestro Archibald y Clarence llamasen a mi puerta. Pienso en Clarence, y en lo que me dijo. Que el único fracaso en Idyll es pensar que no puedes o que no sabes. 

No sé qué me depara mi estancia aquí, pero tengo la sensación de que, por muy negado que sea, aquí hay cosas grandes esperándome. Quizá aquí, por una vez, los hechiceros puedan ser los héroes. Quizá aquí yo pueda convertirme en alguien digno de llamarme hechicero, nigromante o, simplemente, practicante de la magia. 

Sea cual sea el final de mi cuento, pasa por Idyll y sus gentes.

 O quizá aquí yazca el principio de mi historia.

Quizá sea un "Érase una vez", o un "Vivieron felices para siempre". 

O quizá sean los dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ¡aquí termina! :) Espero que os haya gustado, y si os ha sacado una sonrisa, un "aaaaw" u os ha hecho sentir algo, cualquier cosa, entonces me doy por satisfecha.


End file.
